1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for performing speech recognition by using a language model, and for example, to methods and devices for updating a language model using a corpus.
2. Description of Related Art
Speech recognition is a technology of automatically converting a received input of a user's speech into text so as to recognize the speech. Recently, speech recognition is being used as an interface technology to replace keyboard inputs in smartphones and televisions.
A speech recognition system may be split into a client receiving speech sound and an automatic speech recognition (ASR) engine performing the speech recognition from the speech sound, and the two portions may be designed separately from each other.
In general, a speech recognition system may perform speech recognition by using an acoustic model, a grammar model, and a pronunciation dictionary. To perform speech recognition on a prescribed word from speech sound in the speech recognition system, it is necessary to previously establish a grammar model and a pronunciation dictionary with respect to the prescribed word.